


subtlety is not in our vocabulary

by aaxbbxx



Series: Written in The Stars • ASTRO oneshots [31]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, MJ has a little possessive streak, Minor Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha, idiots are just too in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:37:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: They were the definition of low key. But apparently, they were too in love that even with all the precautions they took, someone was bound to find out that they weren’t exactlyjustbest friends.





	subtlety is not in our vocabulary

MJ was nervous. Why? Because they were about to go on a whole new adventure with almost strangers compared to familiar members that are family that he usually records shows with. This was different. For one, it was a variety show with only Jin Jin for company and they had to go to a different place altogether for weeks doing things he and the rest of Astro have dreamed on doing. It was a new and exciting experience and he was glad that Jin Jin was there with him, though he wished the entirety of Astro was there, Jin Jin was enough. 

 

“Ready?” 

 

MJ looked up to see an equally nervous but excited Jin Jin stand in the doorway of his bedroom. He scoffed and turned back to his closed luggage, fondling the zipper. He heard footsteps, then he was enveloped in a warm embrace, automatically leaning into the body behind him.

 

“Don’t be nervous, we’re together anyway, and I won’t be leaving your side. Ever.” Jin Jin softly said, hugging him tightly.

 

MJ smiled a bit, then turned around in the younger’s arms. “Did you forget that we have to go off on our own and go with other casts? It’s a nice thought but we’re there to work and can’t be together all the time.”

 

Jin Jin pouted and deflated. “Well, I’ll be there beside you when I can, whenever it’s possible.”

 

MJ leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the rapper’s lips. “I know. Thank you.”

 

They would have made the kiss longer if it wasn’t for a screech by the doorway. MJ rolled his eyes and pulled away from Jin Jin to face the youngest member who had a hand over his eyes, with Rocky behind him stifling his laughter.

 

“Honestly, Sanha, you and Rocky do more PDA than us, yet you still get flustered.” Jin Jin stated as he exited the room, towing MJ’s luggage in hand with the latter following.

 

Sanha blushed as they passed, mumbling something under his breath before trailing after the two, with Rocky on his heels.

 

“Hyung~” Sanha whined as MJ and Jin Jin stood at the front door, suitcases ready and about to head out. MJ looked at the youngest who had a sad pout and he sighed fondly, opening his arms, smiling as soon as the youngest ran into them, Rocky going to Jin Jin the same way.

 

“We’ll miss you!” Rocky exclaimed, exchanging places with Sanha. 

 

“Are you sure it’s us you’ll miss and not our wallets?” Jin Jin teased, as he ruffled the tall maknae’s hair.

 

Sanha giggled as he stepped back and into Rocky’s arms, as the youngest rapper pulled away from MJ as well. 

 

“Maybe?” Rocky shrugged, hooking his chin over Sanha’s shoulder.

 

“Brats.” MJ muttered, grinning widely. 

 

When their manager came in to collect them to go to the airport, it finally sunk in that they were leaving and MJ turned serious, Jin Jin having the same thoughts as they turned to the two for the last time.

 

“Behave okay? Don’t go too crazy for the soap couple. Just a little bit is fine.” MJ winked, before blowing them air kisses. “Love you and we’ll see you soon.”

 

“Please eat and drink your vitamins. Sanha eat your veggies. Don’t stay up too late at the PC room and Rocky, no staying too late at the dance studio.” Jin Jin sternly warned, before smiling widely. “We’ll see you guys in no time! Love you! And tell Eunwoo and Bin for us.”

 

MJ and Jin Jin waved one last time before leaving. It was too bad that Bin and Eunwoo had early schedules and they couldn’t say their goodbyes, but they already did the day before so it wasn’t as sad.

 

In no time, they had arrived at the airport where they were to meet the rest if the cast. MJ could feel nervous excitement wafting off Jin Jin and he talked to the younger to ease the nerves. They both startle as the first cast arrived, Kim Sohye from IOI, and MJ just knew by the way the crew members and camera worked that Jin Jin will be pushed with the girl group member. He should have known of course, that to up ratings, they needed some sort of ‘loveteam’ and if only the social media climate and their country were open to homosexuality, he’d gladly volunteer him and Jin Jin to be that couple. But alas, it was not meant to be and they have to keep their relationship lowkey. 

 

The rest of the cast arrived one by one, Han Seungyeon from the famous KARA girl group and Tony An who was part of a boy group and dance trio in the past. They had their introductions filmed before they were to board the plane and they eased into conversation about getting to know each other. It was stunted at first and MJ would fall back into jokes that he forgot that only Jin Jin would understand, but his boyfriend, bless his heart, never failed to laugh and go with the flow. But after awhile they found some common ground and they were back to conversing among the group.

 

MJ sighed in relief as they were finally boarding the plane and the cameras shut off, he was glad that Jin Jin would be sitting beside him and they had a semi-private seating so they could talk quietly without fear of eavesdroppers but they were still careful of course. The whole four hour flight was filled with MJ napping on and off on Jin Jin’s shoulder while his boyfriend was awake and writing lyrics the whole time. When he woke, it was to Jin Jin’s cute smiling face and a finger poking his cheek. 

 

“Wakey wakey sleepyhead~” Jin Jin sang quietly, laughing as MJ scrunched his nose up in reply.

 

Before Jin Jin could speak again, he was stopped by one of the PD walking up to them.

 

“We’ll go ahead for a few so we can set up cameras before we head out the airport. You can follow after.” The two bowed their heads in respect before she left to, MJ assumed, tell the other cast members a few rows ahead. 

 

“I forgot for a second, this was technically not a vacation, even though it’s a ‘vacation’.” Jin Jin muttered as he and MJ stood up to get their things from the overhead compartment.

 

“Yeah, it’s work. But think of it this way, we get paid to do fun stuff.” MJ winked and Jin Jin laughed in reply before they were called over by Tony. 

 

As they left the plane, and eventually the airport, Jin Jin was never far behind MJ, and the others might think it’s because they weren’t comfortable with the other cast yet, but it’s just MJ and Jin Jin being themselves (since they were never one to be too far from each other, ask the rest of Astro). 

 

On the bus, it was mostly quiet, save for some idle chitchat here and there, but the flight left everyone drained and it was kinda late. So when they got to the hotel and received their hotel room keys (MJ was glad they had him share with Jin Jin, if they weren’t he’d still sneak into the other’s room anyway). They waved goodbye to the rest of the crew, being told by their PD and the tour guide of the meeting time the next day. Having said and done, they all squished in the elevator to go up to their rooms. 

 

MJ smiled tightly as Sohye and Jin Jin conversed, and he distracted himself by talking to the other two. When they got to their floor, they bid everyone goodbye, as they walked five doors down from the rest of the cast, and MJ was glad of the distance.

 

“Ahh, comfy!” MJ exclaimed, throwing himself on the bed as soon as they entered their room. He could hear Jin Jin chuckling and soon another body joined him.

 

“Hi.” MJ turned his head to see Jin Jin’s face smiling at him. 

 

“Hello.” He reached out and shifted so he can snuggle into Jin Jin’s side, head snuggled into the crook of the younger’s neck. Jin Jin pulled him close as they laid like that. 

 

It must have been only minutes later, but MJ must have fallen asleep as he was shaken awake by Jin Jin.

 

“I know you’re tired, but you can sleep again after we wash up okay?” Jin Jin carded his fingers through MJ’s blonde locks, and MJ eyed the younger, noticing the lack of shirt and a towel slung over his shoulder. He immediately got up and dragged a laughing Jin Jin to their large ensuite, suddenly feeling energized. 

 

Safe to say, MJ wasn’t tired as he and Jin Jin thought.

 

——

 

When they woke up the next morning, naked bodies entangled, it was to their alarm blaring loudly. MJ cursed as he picked up Jin Jin’s ringing phone to see they had slept past their earlier alarm and the one blaring then was their last call. He immediately turned around to wake the rapper, who had looked confused upon seeing the vocalist’s panicked face.

 

“Park Jinwoo get up, we’re freaking late and we still need breakfast!” MJ hissed at the half-awake Jin Jin, before hopping into the shower for a quick bath, Jin Jin slipping in slowly behind him after a minute. 

 

MJ batted Jin Jin’s lingering hands halfway through and hopped out before they became really late. He placed his luggage on top of the second bed, which he knew would be unused by him, and dug in for his rash guard, shorts and swimming stuff. He was looking for his suit up rash guard jacket, when he felt presence behind him before a kiss was place on his shoulder followed by a ‘good morning’. MJ smiled despite everything and turned around to properly greet his boyfriend a ‘good morning’ indeed.

 

When they were dressed and ready to go, MJ having a mini heart attack at seeing his boyfriend in a tight rash guard and shorts (he also imagined what he’d look like in the water and he had to punch himself before his mind wandered elsewhere), Jin Jin had their things in his back pack (“MJ for the love of god, why do you need three contact lens case?”) and they were practically running to the dining area. 

 

As they got to the table where the others were, they greeted their hello’s before going to grab some food to eat. When MJ got back to the table with his plate, their tour guide had also arrived, saying they needed to leave. He and the rest of the cast laughed at their situation since he had only sat down to eat and his slow boyfriend was still getting food. 

 

A few minutes later, Jin Jin had grabbed some piece of bread and MJ had few pieces of fruit and whatever else that could fit in his mouth before they followed after the rest of the cast and their tour guide. When they got in the car, MJ cursed in his head as he got stuck in the middle between the two girls and not beside Jin Jin, and he made it more awkward for the others when his mouth and weirdness got the best of him as he spoke and only Jin Jin understood. 

 

So far, the day was not as off to a great start as he hoped, but hey, that’s reality tv.

 

——

 

MJ was right about his thought earlier. Jin Jin in the water was a sight to see. 

 

They had arrived at the beach, an island not too far away from their hotel, and MJ stuck close to Jin Jin the whole time they were on the boat. They had gotten in the water as soon as they arrived, having free time before lunch and scuba diving and some more activities planned for them by their tour guide. They had fun in the water and it was a good way to loosen up around the rest of the cast. 

 

But MJ knew his eyes was always not too far from Jin Jin’s form as the younger floated in the water, then joining in the water splashing fight, and it was distracting to say the least. He knew his boyfriend was fit, but this just accentuated those muscles and toned stomach that he was familiar with. MJ himself wasn’t that far off, though not as muscular as the rest of the members, since his weight always fluctuates especially with his eating habits and though he went on a diet to improve his body (and to not be behind the visual area for fans and the idol world), he was always self-conscious about his body. 

 

MJ was glad they were out of the water a few moments later, and it was time for lunch. He found it funny how he and Jin Jin were on one side of the table while the other three on the other side. As they ate, he knew they were getting curious glances (no judgement there though, which he appreciated) with the way he and Jin Jin were. There was no second guessing they were close, closer than the rest of the members of Astro even, and when Jin Jin fed him some burger, he saw raised brows, which he again saw when he unconsciously placed sauce in Jin Jin’s plate and stole some pieces of food from there too. The other cast didn’t mention anything about it. 

 

After eating they went scuba diving to see fishes and coral reefs, and MJ knew he had new things to draw after seeing the beauty of the sea. He pocketed the thought for later to finally agree to go with Jin Jin on his fishing trips, if only to enjoy the waters and fishes.

 

After scuba diving, they had to say goodbye to their activities to go back to the main island where their hotel was located to change for their next tour. This time around, when they finished changing into dry clothes (right before MJ had pulled a all too willing Jin Jin into the shower for some fun) they were on time, and as they rode the car, he made sure he was beside Jin Jin this time, pushing the younger first and following suit. 

 

They arrived at their next spot, a beautiful view overlooking the island and MJ wished the rest of the members were there to enjoy the scenery, when he looked at Jin Jin who gave him a similar glance, he knew the leader had the same thought. He made a mental note that the next time they had a long vacation where everyone wasn’t busy, they’d come back here, knowing Sanha and Rocky would love it, as well as Bin and Eunwoo, the calming view of the waters and peculir mountain islands.

 

They had to bid farewell of the scenic view and their last place on their tour for the day was dinner. MJ had his mouth watering at the delicious foods placed in front of them, beside him and in front of him, the other’s had the same reactions. The whole time they were laughing and talking together, enjoying dinner before they had to go back to the hotel. 

 

 

 

As they arrived back, they thanked their tour guide for the wonderful day they had, before they decided to take a walk around the hotel to digest their food. For some reason, MJ was left to walk with Sohye while the other three walked ahead of them, the cameras having left them to their own devices.

 

“I won’t tell anyone.” 

 

MJ snapped his head to the right, and looked at Sohye with a confused look. “Sorry?”

 

The girl laughed softly, before gesturing to Jin Jin with her head then back to him. “I won’t tell anyone of you guys.”

 

MJ laughed nervously. “What are you talking about?”

 

Sohye rolled her eyes playfully. “Oh MJ, you might be trying to hide it from everyone else, but I know, I have other friends that have to hide their relationship.”

 

MJ was shocked to say the least.

 

Sohye nudged his shoulder. “Besides you weren’t subtle at all, and Jin Jin? He’s too smitten with you. The others might think it’s just two close friends, but I know better.”

 

MJ turned red, before whispering, “How did you know?”

 

Sohye giggled at him. “Honestly, you had your arm around him all the time, including when we were on the boat and dinner and you were always near him and gaze not too far from him. And Jin Jin wasn’t any better, always smiling after you and laughing with you. You two are always on a world of your own.”

 

MJ facepalmed, and his eyes looked to the front where his boyfriend tilted his head back to laugh, his eyes crinkling, and his face smiled on its own.

 

“See, that’s what I meant. You have a certain look just for him.” MJ looke back at Sohye who was smiling at him softly, before the girl winked. “Don’t worry, the others don’t know, I’m just really observant, and I’ll keep your secret safe with me and I’ll do my best to help you guys so you can enjoy your time together here.”

 

MJ shook his head, grinning embarrisingly. “Thank you.”

 

Sohye waved her hand dismissively. “Don’t worry about it. I think we’re about ready to retire, I’ll tell the others so you and Jin Jin can have some alone time before we have to be early for tomorrow’s festivities.” 

 

Sohye winked at him again, before running over to the three, leaving MJ staring dumbfounded at her back. 

 

When the they all got back to their floor, they bid farewell to the trio before traipsing back to their own room. 

 

“What were you and Sohye talking about that had you looking like a deer caught in the headlights?” At MJ’s surprised look, Jin Jin chuckled and tapped his nose. “I was watching you two.” 

 

MJ smiled at the admission, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on the younger’s lips. “She was telling me how obvious we are.”

 

Jin Jin froze, mouth open in shock. “What?”

 

MJ giggled, laying on the bed, and taking his shoes and socks off. “Apparently she’s way too observant and we’re way too into each other. But she says not to worry, and that our secret is safe with her and she’ll cover and help us whenever possible.”

 

Jin Jin slumped beside him, before laughing. “This is honestly too funny. The rest of the guys will probably agree and laugh at us.”

 

MJ nodded. “They will never let us live this down. But, it’s okay. Speaking of,” MJ snapped his fingers. “We got to video call them now, tell them how our day went! I miss those idiots.”

 

Jin Jin complied and scrambled for his phone, as they both got comfortable on the bed.

 

Later, as they laughed at Sanha, Rocky, Bin and Eunwoo fighting for the phone, MJ found that the day went better than expected. There was some surprising twists he didn’t expect, but he didn’t mind. As he laid his head on Jin Jin’s shoulder as they talked to their young members, he wonders what other adventures they were in the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly need the first ep of “Go Together Travel Alone” with eng subs!!!!!!! I watched it like a couple of times without understanding anything lmao
> 
>  
> 
> Also go watch it and for us myungjin shippers, there’s a lot of moments :))) hence why this oneshot has been born ;)


End file.
